Rock/Gallery
Volume Covers= Manga vol02.jpg Manga vol04.jpg |-|Web Manga= Chapter01.jpg Chapter03.jpg Chapter05.jpg Nanbaka christmas.jpg Chapter14.jpg Happy new year.jpg Chapter24.jpg Chapter25.5.jpg Kenshirou chapter.jpg Kiji chapter.jpg Samon chapter.jpg Extra chapter all running.jpg New character?!.jpg Uno and rock think hitoshi is not hajimes brother.jpg Hitoshi tag.jpg Esape to the hotel.jpg Nanbaka nails.png Nanbaka hair.png 6fa7dc9d3a330d6bf49af11f7effb61e.jpg 4afcc73e5e9afae0dbde07014fda2b9d.jpg 0d1b009d4e2046c644726df1ff2ee86f.jpg |-|Misc.= Rock JAPcard.jpg Rock card.png|Rock info card Rock character sketch.jpg|Rock character sketch Cell 13 first episode card.jpeg Tsukumo and cell 13 episode card.jpeg Jyugo writeing episode card.jpeg Building 5 vs building 13 episode card.jpeg Cell 13 episode card.jpeg Character lineup.jpeg Hitoshi episode card.jpeg Rock vs samon episode card.jpeg Character lineup fes.jpg|Nanbaka fes 2017 Cell 13 valentines.jpeg|happy valentines day Rock and kiji and seitarou.jpg Scary festival.jpg Screenplay nanbaka.jpg In a blanket.jpg|cell 13 in blankets Cell 13 chibis.jpeg|cell 13 chibi heads Cell 13 banquent of flowers.jpeg Nanbaka 3rd aniversary.jpeg Mitsuru and rock.jpeg Rock 2017.jpeg Jyugo and dolls.jpeg Cell 13 topple.jpg The other inmates here.jpg Rock punk.jpg All running.jpg Rock and his pokemon.jpg Cell 13 ganster.jpg Everyone ganster.jpg Nicojyugorock and uno gangster.jpg Cell 13 pokemon.jpg Rock ghostbusters.jpg 277.png Tumblr pjf76874R01wrd6in 1280.jpg Opening Theme= Rin! Rin! Hi! Hi!.jpg Opening03.jpg Opening04.jpg Opening05.jpg Opening12.jpg Opening16.jpg Opening21.jpg Opening27.jpg Opening29.jpg |-|Ending Theme= Ending01.jpg Ending02.jpg Ending03.jpg Ending04.jpg Nanbaka Datsugoku Riron♪!.jpg Ending05.jpg Ending06.jpg Ending10.jpg Ending12.jpg Ending14.jpg Ending17.jpg Ending18.jpg |-|Ep. 1= Episode1-05.jpg Episode1-08.jpg Episode1-12.jpg Episode1-17.jpg Episode1-18.jpg Episode1-19.jpg Episode1-20.jpg Episode1-22.jpg Episode1-23.jpg Episode1-24.jpg Episode1-26.jpg Episode1-27.jpg Episode1-28.jpg Episode1-29.jpg Episode1-30.jpg Episode1-32.jpg Episode1-33.jpg Episode1-35.jpg Episode1-37.jpg Episode1-38.jpg Episode1-48.jpg Episode1-52.jpg Episode1-53.jpg Episode1-60.jpg Episode1-61.jpg Episode1-64.jpg Episode1-65.jpg Episode1-66.jpg Episode1-67.jpg Episode1-68.jpg Episode1-70.jpg Episode1-72.jpg Episode1-75.jpg Episode1.jpg Episode1-79.jpg Episode1-80.jpg Episode1-83.jpg Episode1-88.jpg Episode1-89.jpg Episode1-90.jpg Episode1-91.jpg Episode1-96.jpg Episode1-98.jpg Episode1-101.jpg Episode1-102.jpg Episode1-103.jpg Episode1-104.jpg Episode1-106.jpg Episode1-107.jpg Episode1-109.jpg Episode1-110.jpg Episode1-112.jpg |-|Ep. 2= Episode2-01.jpg Episode2-14.jpg Episode2-24.jpg Episode2-25.jpg Episode2-28.jpg Episode2-30.jpg Episode2-31.jpg Episode2-32.jpg Episode2-34.jpg Episode2-37.jpg Episode2-39.jpg Episode2-41.jpg Episode2-43.jpg Episode2-44.jpg Episode2-50.jpg Episode2-52.jpg Episode2-90.jpg Episode2-91.jpg Episode2-92.jpg Episode2-104.jpg |-|Ep. 3= Episode03-006.jpg Episode03-007.jpg Episode03-009.jpg Episode03-010.jpg Episode03-011.jpg Episode03-017.jpg Episode03-018.jpg Episode03-024.jpg Episode03-031.jpg Episode03-033.jpg Episode03-034.jpg Episode03-038.jpg Episode03-040.jpg Episode03-042.jpg Episode03-045.jpg Episode03-046.jpg Episode03-047.jpg Episode03-051.jpg Episode03-053.jpg Episode03-055.jpg Episode03-057.jpg Episode03-066.jpg Episode03-075.jpg |-|Ep. 4= |-|Ep. 5= |-|Ep. 6= |-|Ep. 7= |-|Ep. 8= |-|Ep. 9= |-|Ep. 10= Episode10.jpg |-|Ep. 11= |-|Ep. 12= Episode12-37.jpg Episode12-48.jpg Episode12-53.jpg Episode12-54.jpg Episode12-75.jpg |-|Ep. 13= Episode13-31.jpg Episode13-32.jpg Episode13-33.jpg Episode13-35.jpg Episode13-36.jpg Episode13-37.jpg Episode13-39.jpg Episode13-41.jpg Episode13-43.jpg Episode13-44.jpg Episode13-45.jpg Episode13-48.jpg Episode13-63.jpg Episode13-72.jpg Episode13-75.jpg Episode13-79.jpg Episode13-80.jpg Episode13.jpg |-|Ep. 14= Episode 14-11.jpg Episode 14-13.jpg Episode 14-71.jpg Episode 14-78.jpg Episode 14-79.jpg Episode 14-80.jpg Episode 14-81.jpg Episode 14-84.jpg Episode 14-86.jpg Episode 14-103.jpg Episode 14-105.jpg Episode 14-113.jpg Episode 14-121.jpg Episode 14-139.jpg Episode 14-141.jpg Episode 14-145.jpg Episode 14-147.jpg |-|Ep. 15= Episode15-11.jpg Episode15-12.jpg Episode15-16.jpg Episode15-17.jpg Episode15-18.jpg Episode15-25.jpg Episode15-26.jpg Episode15-27.jpg Episode15-35.jpg Episode15-37.jpg Episode15-38.jpg Episode15-40.jpg Episode15-46.jpg Episode15-50.jpg Episode15-53.jpg Episode15-54.jpg Episode15-56.jpg Episode15-57.jpg Episode15-58.jpg Episode15-59.jpg Episode15-64.jpg Episode15-66.jpg Episode15-67.jpg Episode15-73.jpg Episode15-74.jpg Episode15-75.jpg |-|Ep. 16= Episode16-5.jpg Episode16-6.jpg Episode16-7.jpg Episode16-9.jpg Episode16-10.jpg Episode16-12.jpg Episode16-15.jpg Episode16-18.jpg Episode16-19.jpg Episode16-21.jpg Episode16-23.jpg Episode16-27.jpg Episode16-28.jpg Episode16-29.jpg Episode16-30.jpg Episode16-31.jpg Episode16-32.jpg Episode16-73.jpg Episode16-74.jpg Episode16-75.jpg Episode16-84.jpg |-|Ep. 17= Episode17-7.jpg Episode17-9.jpg Episode17-15.jpg Episode17-16.jpg Episode17-21.jpg Episode17-25.jpg Episode17-28.jpg Episode17-33.jpg |-|Ep. 18= |-|Ep. 19= Episode19-068.jpg Episode19-069.jpg Episode19-072.jpg Episode19-074.jpg Episode19-075.jpg Episode19-076.jpg |-|Ep. 20= Episode20-107.jpg |-|Ep. 21= |-|Ep. 22= Episode22-22.jpg |-|Ep. 23= |-|Ep. 24= Episode24-85.jpg Episode24-86.jpg Episode24-87.jpg Episode24-88.jpg |-|Ep. 25= |-|Misc.= NanbakaEDSingle.jpg|Rock on the ED Single Cover NanbakaShuujinSONGS.jpg|Rock on the Cover of the Shuujin Songs Character CD Jacket vol2.jpg|Rock & Nico on the Vol.2 BD Cover Rock AnimeDesign.jpg }} Category:Gallery